Nice Guys
by ahbuggrit
Summary: [ONESHOT] Why was Mokuba singing 'Nice Guys? Family fluff.


**Just a little oneshot to get the creative juices flowing... I should focus my energy on 'Paternity', but I've hit a block with it.  
I do not own nigahiga's wonderful 'Nice Guys' - check it out on YouTube if you haven't seen it before, it's a fantastic video and song.  
Anyway, here's some family fluff for you to enjoy!**

**(88)**

Seto Kaiba stepped in the door of his house, relieved to be at home, away from the hum-drum of the office. It had been a tiring week. It hadn't been much different than usual, but he felt worn out from interacting with employees who were always watching what they said, and seemed to have no creative brain cells in their bodies. It looked like he would have to send out some agents to the nearby universities to pick up some new bright sparks. The thought of the paperwork was quite depressing, but Seto had stayed at the office for an extra hour to plough through it.

He was heading to the kitchen when he heard some odd, slightly off-key singing coming from the study further down the hallway.

'Is that Mokuba?' he wondered. He dumped his coat and briefcase on the side table near the kitchen door and quietly went up to the study door that was slightly ajar.

"Nice guys finish last! That's why I'll treat you like trash! It's not really what I wanna do-oo!"

Seto stood there, partly surprised and partly amused. The song seemed to have ended, as Mokuba was no longer singing or humming, but he had not removed the giant headphones that dwarfed his fluffy head. Before Mokuba could press the replay button, Seto spoke.

"What is this? How to get ahead in business?" He joked. As cutting as Seto's jibes and insults could be, it was unanimously decided by the Kaiba brothers that his jolly brand of humor was pathetic.

Mokuba had jumped, but greeted his brother with a smile as he removed the headphones. "Nah, nothing like that. Just a funny song uploaded on nigahiga's YouTube channel."

Seto closed the door behind him. "If it's not business, where else does the saying 'nice guys finish last' work?"

"They're talking about girls. Y'know, how girls always seem to go for the jerk. It's funny though, because in the video it backfires on them. There's quite a few punny scenes, as well as some outright ridiculous ones." Mokuba smiled. His hand found the mouse and began to roam the screen.

Seto saw what he was doing. "Hey, what are you trying to hide?"

Mokuba didn't freeze up. Rather, he swiveled around to face the screen, and quickly closed another tab. Seto had reached him by now, and he was intrigued as well as worried about his younger brother.

"Nothing, Seto. Seriously, nothing you need to worry about."

Seto gave him a disbelieving look. What was his little brother trying to hide? It was the nosiness of a sibling rather than the concern of a parent that set Seto into action.

He dove at Mokuba, his arms wrapping around him in an attempt to pry the mouse from the boy. Mokuba kept a firm grip on the mouse, but was failing in his attempt to navigate the mouse on the screen. Finally, Mokuba hit his mark, and closed the unopened tab.

"Oh, screw this!" Seto relinquished his small hold on the mouse. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. Seto had pulled up the browser's history with the keyboard.

He was silent for a moment, and Mokuba quietly waited to see how his brother would react.

"How to pick up girls?"

Mokuba blushed a little, but didn't look away. "Well, yeah. That's how I got onto the 'Nice Guys' video. It was linked in one of the advice pieces I was reading."

"But Mokuba, do you really think-"

"Brother, it's not inappropriate or anything. Well, most of it isn't. Not like I'm getting into clubs anytime soon," he gestured ruefully to his still small stature. "But it's not like I'm too young either. I'm fourteen, Seto. And guess what - I like girls."

Seto had never really thought of Mokuba as 'growing up'. He was his little brother, an asexual being in his mind. Seto had not prepared himself for Mokuba moving into puberty and the whole idea hit him like a freight train, there and then. He was silent for a while.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Nn?" Seto focused on his brother's face, and saw he was a little worried. "No. No, but I just- I just didn't think you liked anyone romantically, yet. You're young and- and when I was your a- I just... Why the internet?"

"No offense, big brother." Mokuba smiled teasingly. "If it was an IT or engineering problem, I would definitely come to you. But girls? You've never asked a girl out, let alone been on a date with one! You've got no experience, I didn't think you would have anything to offer, other than how to piss off girls so badly that they run away from you, crying."

"That only happened twice." Seto replied shortly.

"Still. It's not like you'd go to Joey for help with a computer, would you? And I would have asked Tristan or Joey, but it's a little embarrassing. And while they do interact more positively with women, it's not like Tristan landed Serenity yet, or Joey with Mai. So, the internet was the next best thing."

"I'm not even going to address why you didn't ask me for advice" Seto started. It wasn't like he could argue with Mokuba's logic there. "But you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet either. Any idiot can post whatever they like online."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I know, Seto. I'm not stupid."

Seto didn't really have any more to say on the subject. He was still slightly smarting from Mokuba's comments, but the only way he could keep his dignity was to leave the room.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Have the table set before then."

Mokuba couldn't help grinning as his brother left the room. He had been a little mean to his older brother, but he could only hope that this little discussion would get his brother thinking about getting a girlfriend. 'It would be nice for Seto to have someone … at the very least, to dispell those robot rumors about him!'

**(88)**

**I think Seto might be OOC in this.**

**Please review - it's much appreciated!**


End file.
